A Miraculous Tale
by Lightreader
Summary: Whe two young models move to Paris what will happen, what will they discover, what will they find, what happens when they get between Marinette and Adrien.
**Authors Note: Hey guys this is my first ever fanfic and I would love to get feedback so please review and send me your ideas. ;')**

"Dude we are moving to Paris" Kayla shouted to her twin brother Brian. He was happy but with a confused expression he replied, "Why?"

Kayla was too happy to notice his confusion and was busy packing. "Moms fashion empire finally took off!" Kayla was ecstatic she had been waiting for months to move to Paris. Her mom had promised that once her clothes became popular they would all move there.

Kayla had been learning French the second she heard. Brian on the other hand couldn't be less excited he honestly didn't want to leave California and all his friends.

Brian and Kayla had grown up in California and had only lived in one house. The house was one of the only memories he had of their Dad.

Kayla noticed his sad expression against his best effort to cover it with a smile. She could always tell when he was sad or distressed about something.

She gently set her hand on his shoulder and staring him in the eyes said, "We will always be there for each other, I know it's gonna be hard to say goodbye but it'll be an adventure." **She** had a way of making him smile during the scariest moments. She pulled him into a hug and whispered,"I love you."

His normal self was back and he laughed while saying, " I bet I can pack before you empty out your closet."

They were so competitive they finished packing their entire rooms by the time there mom was done with dinner.

At dinner their mom discussed the plan. "We are very lucky to be moving right next to Mr. Agreste in a lovely mansion" (Oh did I forget to mention they are rich) " I hear he has a son your age" she continued

Let's just say that the rest of the night was hectic, and by morning the next day everything was shipped out and by next week everyone was ready to go.

At the airport Kayla was jumping off the walls it wasn't her first time in Paris but this time she was going to stay.

To Kayla's surprise there were some paparazzi. She didn't realize how famous her mom had become since September, it was now November nearing the twins birthday on the 15th.

Kayla was wearing her long blonde hair in a French braid. She had on a short maroon dress with flowers on. She had black high tops and a black side bag. Her blue eyes popped against her light skin and pink lips.

Brian had shaggy brown hair and brown eyes. He was tall and buff, if you didn't know they were twins he looked a year older than Kayla. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a white tee shirt. He had dark sunglasses on and had earphones hair was messy from sleeping on the plane, but it only added to his look.

The paparazzi were eating up the twins and their newly famous mom. They were asking so many questions like,"what do you think of your mom's new success?" or," Any special reveals on your new winter line?" The threesome hurried to the parked limousine and rushed to their new home.

Just then an Acumatized villain shot past on a flaming motorcycle. He called himself Speed Rider. " No one will ever impound my ride." He shouted, then he started speeding down the road towards the pulled over limousine at astonishing speeds."Their rides never get impounded!" He shouted. Then he tipped back on his back wheel and shot towards the limousine.

He was dressed in a leather jacket with ripped arms and had tattoos all over him. He had a black old school helmet on with his orange hair showing from the sides. There were flames painted on the side of his bike as actual flames shot out the back. He was just about to slam into the limousine when Chat Noir's staff shot down and hit the handlebars of his bike causing Speed Rider to spin out.

Kayla and Brian had their faces smashed against the window trying to get a better look of Chat Noir and Ladybug. Chat Noir was jumping after the bike as it sped around buildings and made sharp turns trying to lose the Heroes.

Mrs. Williams grabbed her two awestruck teens and pulled them out of the car as Speed Rider came shooting around the corner being followed closely by Ladybug, He slammed into the empty limousine and it spun over the Williams heads. Speed Rider still seemed angry at the occupants of the limo.

Ladybug then used Lucky Charm and polka doted handcuff fell from the sky. While she was trying to figure out what to do Speed Rider shot off in the direction of Kayla, who had walked into the street to get a better look of the battle. As soon as she heard the roar of the cycle it was to late, she turned and was trying to run as fast as she could to get away.

Speed Rider was just about to snatch her when Chat Noir grabbed her by the waist and used his staff to fly up on the rooftop top of a nearby build. In all the commotion Kayla had grabbed onto Chat Noir's chest and was holding on to him. He put his hands on her shoulder and whispered, "It's ok you're safe now." He turned and jumped off to join ladybug.

When he returned to Ladybug she looked at him and noticed he was deep in thought. "What happened?" She asked breaking him out of his thought. "Oh it's just.. Nothing I'm fine" he said even though the girl's face was still on his mind. He had to forget about it because just then Speed Rider returned. Shooting around the corner hitting cars on the way.

Ladybug quickly used her yo-yo to wrap around Speed Rider as he flew by and yanked him off his bike. Chat Noir then jumped up and handcuffed him to a lamppost. Chat Noir grabbed the keys from his front pocket and tossed them up to ladybug. She snapped the keys to release the Akuma and swung her yo-yo to turn the dark butterfly into a white one and watched it fly away before retrieving the handcuffs and tossing them up into the air and resetting everything that Speed Rider had messed up.

Ladybug quickly left the scene before she de-transformed and reveal her identity to the press that had gathered around The Williams. Since Chat Noir hadn't needed to use his power he had time to check on the Williams. "Are you alright?" He said to the pale faced Kayla who was still on the roof. She quickly snapped out of it and blushed, "Yeah, I'm fine...I'm good just in shock." Chat Noir scratched the back of his head and said, "I think I should probably get you down now." Kayla laughed out loud cause she had forgotten and said, "yeah that might be a good idea." She seemed to be happy again and not as scared.

Chat then slowly scooped her up and went to jump down. Again her fear overcame her and she found herself clinging to Chat Noir again as she was lowered to the ground. He then said in a gentle voice, "It's ok you don't have to worry anymore cause I'm here to protect you" he then set her down cause he was holding her even after they were in the ground and announced, " I must be off, I'm a very busy guy." Chat Noir then made a silent promise to become friends with that girl no matter what.

As Chat Noir jumped off towards the sunset Kayla couldn't help but stare. The sun gleamed off his bell mid jump he stood still flying through the air and he seemed to glow. His hair flowing in the wind. Kayla found herself blushing and covered her cheeks, what she didn't realize was the press were snapping pictures of the entire moment.

She turned and ran to the car Before the paparazzi could ask her any questions. She felt her cheeks heat up as she thought of the way Chat smiled and stayed so calm and cool during a fight. She thought about how it felt to be against his chest and feel his heartbeat. She thought about the way his eyes shone. She didn't notice that Brian was examining her.

Brian noticed the change of color in his sister cheeks and broke out laughing, "OMG!" he tried to stifle his laugh. " What!" Kayla said, clearly out of her trance now. He was laughing so hard now . "You...y..you like Chat!" Brian squeezed out between laughs.

Kayla then punched her brother in the arm saying," I do not," clearly blushing again cause she really did. Brian couldn't stop laughing and was eventually on the ground of the limo curled into a ball trying to catch his breath. The rest of the ride Kayla's cheeks were red and Brian kept making fun of her.

Just then they arrived at their new house. Brian finally stopped teasing her and was silent. The house was huge almost two times the size of their old one. Brian called out to Kayla who was still staring at the house. "You coming sis." Mrs. Williams was starting to walk up to the front door when she called out to her kids, "The movers had our stuff delivered and arranged while we were in California." She had a calm tone in her voice like she was unaffected by the previous events.

At the Agreste mansion, Adrien Agreste went down stairs to talk to his father. Mr. Agreste was very busy and was quite pleased to see Adrien walk through the door.

"I was just about to have Nathalie go and get you." He said. "Why?" Asked Adrien with a confused expression, because his dad only talked to him when he did something wrong or had an upcoming trip planned.

"You know our new neighbors the Williams?" His dad said. "Yeah, they are the family from California" Adrien said. His dad seemed pleased and continued, "Well they are becoming quite famous and will be at the fashion show tonight." Mr. Ageste said this with an icy look in his eye. Adrien didn't see why he was needed. "I need you to go over and introduce yourself so they can recognize you and join us" Mr Agreste continued. "Me?" Adrien pleaded but against his will he got ready to go.

At the Williams house Kayla was examining her room when she heard the doorbell ring. Brian was already down stairs when it rang and was about to open it when Kayla shot down the stairs yelling "I GOT IT!"

Brian seized the opportunity to open the door on the unsuspecting Adrien. All Adrien saw was Kayla fly down the stairs unable to stop and feel her head slam into his chest. Adrien grabbed onto her arms and held her a second while she got her bearings.

The seconds felt like minutes to the two instantly smiled and stood up, " I'm so sorry...I couldn't stop…." As she rambled Adrien stared at her small lips, then he looked into her perfect blue eyes and only snapped out of it when he heard " Are you ok?" Her face looked genuinely sorry and embarrassed until Brian broke out laughing in the background then a wave of anger came over her as she shot a glare at her brother.

Adrien Recovered and smiled saying," I'm fine, there is no need to apologize I just came over to introduce myself, I'm your new neighbor" Kayla let out a breath of air, that she didn't realize she was holding, "Adrien Agreste?" Kayla asked.

"Um...yeah?" Adrien was used to girls feeling nervous but had never seen anyone with the expression Kayla had. She looked genuinely scared, surprised, and embarrassed all at the same time. You could see her face suddenly become pale. Then Kayla without thinking slammed her head into her palm. "Great just great" she said Barely above a whisper but loud enough for Adrien to hear. "What?" Adrien asked.

"Well it's just that I made a horrible first impression... I guess you didn't know but I'll be modeling with you at the show tonight and I wanted to have a really good first impression." Kayla smiled as a light blush flashed across her face and looked up at him. Adrien looked shocked the same blue eyes that had looked so scared now looked into his with such care. He quickly recovered and said, "I didn't know you modeled?" He said.

She smiled and said, "yeah well this is my first time doing it in Paris but I used to model with my brother in California" then she continued, "I'm a little nervous to be honest." Adrien smiled and said, " Don't be I'll be by your side the whole time." Kayla smiled.

Then Brian broke the moment by saying, " Well then I guess I'll see you tonight." Brian then continued to put his arm around Kayla and kinda pull her inside. As Adrien walked away he couldn't help but feel excited for the upcoming event.

 **Authors Note: I'm so sorry there wasn't much of ladybug/Marinette I promise to put her in the next chapter ;') if you have any ideas please tell me.**


End file.
